And These Feelings
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: After the TLC match, Seth has a mild concussion and Roman tries to take care of him. But in doing so he awakens deeply surpressed feelings. SLASH M/M. ONE SHOT. Please R&R. Thanks!


A/N_: This is my first fanfic in almost 7 years! It's also my first slash. I hope you guys like it._

* * *

**And These Feelings**

They couldn't believe it. It was their first pay-per-view and they won! They were no longer rookies from NXT, they had finally solidify themselves in the WWE on the main stage. Yes they knew that they were going to win all along, as it is just entertainment at the end of the day but to get the push from the board, well it meant something.

As The Shield made their way to the backstage after the TLC match, Dean and Roman were carrying Seth inbetween them. Seth had hit his head rather hard after he fell off the ladder and onto the tables below. It appeared that he had a mild concussion as his feet alternated between dragging and walking and he babbled incoherently.

" It's going to be all right Seth," Roman said reassuringly. " We're just taking you to medical." Roman's arm gripped firmly around Seth's upper chest. He glanced at Dean who was looking back at him with a worried expression. Dean's arm was around Seth's waist. Roman understood Dean's expression perfectly. In this business, all it took was one wrong move, one hit in the wrong spot and you're done. All of your years of hard work and putting your body through the brutal indie scene to finally make it to the grandest stage of them all could all be wiped away by a fatal error. Seth lived and breathed wrestling. He knew what he wanted to be from the time he could walk and nothing could deter him from it. Roman didn't know what Seth would do if he was told that he could no longer wrestle before his professional career got off the ground properly.

" He's going to be fine," Roman said to Dean, trying to convince himself also. Dean just looked ahead down the corridor, his face tense. Roman sighed inwardly. He just wanted to scoop Seth up in his arms and take him to the medical area. It would be alot faster than how they were moving because Seth felt like dead weight between them. But they were still the new guys on the main roster, and some the guys who were there for years did not take too kindly to them. Some were out right resentful of the push they were getting after only being signed to the main roster for a few months. So him, Dean and Seth normally kept to themselves and interacted with those who didn't mind them around, who strange enough were the other main event guys. But still every move they made on or off the stage was scrutinized and Roman didn't feel like giving them any more ammunition.

They arrived at the medical area and Dean pushed the door open. Roman picked up Seth and placed him on the makeshift bed. The doctor quickly examined Seth and said that he was going to be fine. The doctor said that yes he did have a mild concussion, but it wasn't anything a good night sleep couldn't fix.

"Well, okay then, we'll leave him here while we go to locker room and change." Dean said. " We'll pick him up when we're done."

The doctor nodded in agreement, so he and Roman left and headed to the locker room. He and Roman quickly showered and changed to their normal street clothes. Roman packed up all of Seth's gear into his gym bag while Dean went to fetch Seth from the medical bay and take him to the rented SUV. While Roman packed up their gym bags no one in the locker room bothered to ask how Seth was doing. Well, fuck them, Roman thought. Who needed those asspricks anyway?

Roman picked up his gym bag along with Dean's and Seth's and headed to the parking lot. As he stepped outside the chill night air greeted him. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with long blue jeans. His long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. He spotted the SUV across the parking lot and could make out that Dean and Seth were already inside. The cold wind whipped around his bare arms causing goosebumps to rise. It was a bittersweet night. Yes, they had won but at what cost? Seth was hurt but at least he was going to be okay.

Roman reached the SUV and opened the back to place the gym bags inside. As he closed it and walked around to the side of the SUV, he realized that Dean was sitting in the driver's seat while Seth was in the back appearantly asleep.

Without a moment's hesistation, Roman got into the back with Seth. Dean glanced back at him " Got everything?"

" Yup."

Without another word Dean started the car and headed to the hotel. While on the drive to the hotel, Roman noticed that Seth was sleeping in a rather awkward position. He may be fine by tomorrow but his neck was going to messed up if he continued to sleep like that. Roman placed his arm around Seth's shoulder and pulled him closer to him intending for Seth to rest his head on his broad shoulder but Seth's head slipped off and hit his lap instead. Roman let out a soft groan. Seth had barely missed the family jewels. He saw Dean glanced back at him in the rear view mirror but he didn't say anything. At least Seth's neck was straighter now, Roman thought as he looked down at him. He noticed how disheveled his two toned hair looked and before he caught himself, he was gently pushing the hair off of Seth's face. The moonlight shone through the car window as they drove, illuminating Seth's handsome features as he slept. Roman suddenly caught himself. Why was he admiring another man's facial features? Sure he could admit that Seth was a handsome man and so was Dean but he always felt a bit protective over Seth even though it was Seth who first mentored him when he first joined FCW. He felt strange emotions swirling inside him that he just couldn't describe as he placed an arm over Seth's waist, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of Seth's body.

They arrived at the hotel a little after midnight. Without a word Dean got out and took the bags out the back. Roman got out the SUV and then pulled Seth out and lifted him up into his arms. He didn't give a damn who saw them now. However, the hotel lobby was practically deserted as they made their way to the elevator. Once they made it to their floor, Dean led the way to their room. He opened the door with the room card, while Roman walked in with Seth and headed straight to the bedroom. He placed Seth on one of the double beds. Roman then kicked off his shoes and then sat on the next bed. He glanced across at Seth. He was still wearing the full Shield gear.

"I'm going to change his clothes," Roman announced to Dean who was heading out of the room.

" Fine by me. I'm going to watch some tv on the couch." Dean headed back out through the bedroom door and closed it.

Roman started with Seth's boots and unlaced them before tugging them off. His socks came off next.

He then decided to tackle Seth's pants. He unbuckled the belt then he unfastened the button and unzipped the fly. Roman felt his breath catch in throat. He had seen Seth nude many times in the showers and thought nothing of it but this time it seemed different. He used one arm to lift Seth's hips and the other to pull his pants down to pass his knees. He then tried as gently as possible to remove the pants without waking him. Looking down at him, his eyes were drawn to Seth's black boxer briefs and the noticeable bulge contained in them. Roman knew Seth well enough to know that he wasn't even erect. He then sat down at the edge of the bed to see how he could remove Seth's vest.

Roman started unfastening the cumbersome vest, taking his time, trying not to awaken Seth.

"Hi."

Roman frozed as he heard Seth's voice. He felt almost guilty as if he had been violating him somehow. He slowly lifted his eyes up towards him. Seth was watching him with a slightly dazed expression but he seemed more like himself.

" I was...uh...getting you ready for bed. How are you feeling?" Roman managed to push out after finding his tongue.

"Like if I got hit by a truck," Seth gave a small smile.

" The doctor said that you're going to be fine. You just need a good night's rest." Seth cooperated and lifted his arms as Roman took off his vest and then his t-shirt.

There was that awkward moment where Seth and Roman just looked at each other. So many thoughts and unspoken feelings ran between them but it was so difficult to put into words.

"Roman..." Seth glanced down at his waist. Roman looked down as well. He felt his face flush when he saw what Seth was looking at. Roman's hand was on Seth's waist while his thumb was absently stroking Seth's skin. He hadn't even realized that he was doing it and stop immediately.

" I'm sorry," Roman apologized. " I hadn't even realized that I was.."

" It's okay." Seth stopped him. " I don't mind. It feels nice."

To reassure him of his words, Seth placed his hand on top of Roman's to keep it in place. Now it was Roman's turn to look at Seth confused. Was he saying what Roman thought he was saying? Maybe the knock on his head was worse than the doctor had thought. Maybe...

" Roman." Seth snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up at Seth a bit sheepishly. He just didn't know what to do.

" Roman," Seth said softly again. The large Samoan man stared at him while Seth managed to sit up in the bed. Next Seth drew Roman's arm around him, so that his waist rested in the crook of Roman's elbow.

Seth's intentions couldn't be clearer. Thanks to him, their faces were only mere inches apart. With his free hand, Roman wiped the blonde and black strands back from Seth's face. His hand then slid down the side of his face and cupped his jaw. Seth looked at him expectantly, his lips slightly parted. It's now or never Roman told himself as he digged deep down for the courage to do what he was about to do. Roman leaned forward and pressed his full lips against Seth's. At first his lips just rested against Seth's, taking in the sensation of his lips being on another man's for the first time. Then he felt Seth giving him a little kiss, which he then returned. The feeling of another man's scruff against his own wasn't as weird as he had imagined, actually it felt quite nice. Roman then pulled Seth's top lip between his own and sucked on it gently and then did the same to his bottom lip. He felt Seth's muscular arms embrace his body, pulling him closer. He must be doing something right he mused. He felt Seth kiss him with such deliberateness, that he wondered how long Seth had felt this way about him. Roman then decided to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of Seth's mouth where he felt Seth's tongue immediately rise to meet his. To feel Seth's tongue glide against his, was doing things to his body that he didn't quite understand. His dick was rock hard and it was straining against his jeans. He longed to free himself but he wasn't sure what exactly was going on between him and Seth or if he wanted anything more to happen.

Roman broke the kiss first and pulled slightly away from Seth who leaned back against the pillows. Seth exhaled out sharply and looked at Roman who held his head in hands. Concerned, Seth moved next to him and grabbed his hand and held it tight. He felt Roman return the pressure to him and was glad. At least he knew that he wasn't angry about what just happened. It is always awkward when you kiss a good friend that you have hung out with over the years that you've developed a familial bond with. It's even more awkward when that person is of the same sex.

Roman looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Next thing he knew, he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed with Roman on top of him kissing him deeply. Seth pulled at the hem of Roman's shirt and he paused briefly to allow Seth to pull it over his head before resuming kissing him.

Roman didn't know what had came over him as he began to kiss Seth's neck, then down to his collarbone and then flicking his tongue over Seth's nipple, which made Seth inhale sharply. All he knew was that he wanted Seth. He wanted to make him happy. To take away the pain from the night. As his lips trailed closer to the waistband of Seth's boxers, Roman looked up at Seth, his eyes asking permission to continue. Seth gave a slight nod of the head. He could tell that Seth was fully erect as he eased the boxer briefs off of him. Seth was thick and long with the head glistening with precum. He had never been so close to another man's naked sex before and it bewitched him for a bit before he stretched out his tongue and licked the head of Seth's penis. He heard Seth release a low groan when his tongue touched him. Feeling encouraged Roman brought his mouth around Seth's cock, sucking on it lightly while using his tongue to run over the shaft. Seth tasted slightly salty but Roman liked it as he continued to work the shaft with his mouth while his large right hand closed around the base pumping it tightly.

' Oh god, Rome!" Seth nearly shouted as he felt his balls grow heavy. Roman was giving him the best blowjob of his life. Being inside his mouth felt perfect and he used his tongue as if he was an expert. Looking down and seeing the sexy Samoan sucking him off was the best thing he had ever seen.

Just before Seth was about to blow his load, Roman stopped and looked up at him. He leaned over Seth's body and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Seth tasted himself on Roman's sweet lips and he rather enjoyed it. Roman went back down on Seth. His mouth and tongue continued to work his cock while one of his hand massaged the balls.

" Oh fuck!" Seth yelled as he released into Roman's mouth. He didn't really mean to but fuck, he was damn good. And much to Seth's surprise, Roman swallowed every bit. If he wasn't falling completely for Roman before, he definately was now. Seth sat up and pulled the handsome dark haired man towards him and kissed him passionately. Not caring that he was tasting his own cum on his tongue.

Dean heard the commotion in the bedroom but he didn't move. Finally, he thought. Finally those two had brought their feelings to light. He was friends with both of them. He had noticed the too long glances that Seth had been giving Roman over the years that Roman had been oblivious to. He noticed Roman's overprotectiveness come out whenever Seth got injured. Not that Roman never cared for him the same way when he was injured but that element of tenderness had never been present. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Seth's and Roman's feelings were exposed and he was glad that it had finally come. Once they were happy, Dean was happy. Plus now he could rub his observations that he had kept to himself for so long in their faces. Dean smiled to himself as he settled in on the couch. He would let the two lovebirds have the bedroom for tonight. The first night is always special he mused as he went off to sleep.


End file.
